Internal Conflict
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *KaraXNightwolf* Rated M for bad language, moderate violence, lemons and a bad wolf. The sentences in italics are the wolf, Lycyrian speaking. I own Kara, Tiama, Jakal, Lycyrian and nothing/no-one else.
1. Enigma

Internal Conflict

Enigma

Nightwolf heard a voice, a faint voice but it was there. It pleaded for help and sounded pained and forced. He could hear it clearly as he left his village and trod carefully on the forest growth that surrounded the northern side of his home. Lycyrian and his nose picked up the scent of fresh blood, and the wolf snarled, hurting Night's head.

_'My my, the blood of a young woman. *sniffs* It really does wet one's appetite no, Night?'_

Night shook his head and the wolf howled, now hurting his ears.

_'It does for me. It is a rare delicacy nowadays, a tasty, young, female mortal. Although...*sniffs again* This one is spoiled. Such a shame'._

Night ignored the depraved spirit and stepped into a clearing, cracking a few branches underfoot as he did, and so he prayed to the Earth goddess to forgive him, and that annoyed the wolf so it made him smirk. He saw indeed, as the wolf has said a young woman, in a pool of her own blood, and saw a nasty looking scar on her hip. She opened her eyes, but could not move, despite her being frightened of this huge, imposing figure in the distance. She barely managed a shuffle, and she screamed in agony, much to Lycyrian's delight and Night's distress. He sensed no threat from her, even if she were in perfect health. He carefully approached the woman, not wanting to panic her any further. His shaman training told him she would be fine but only if she received healing and soon. She instinctively grabbed his hand and he jumped, he felt her pain, and it was agonising.

The woman tried to speak but he shushed her, picking up a stomach turning stench of a herb which would stop the bleeding, any infection from entering the wound and kill any if there were any present. He placed it on her wound and she fell unconscious. He carefully picked her up and felt her heartbeat, it slowed considerably and he almost grew nervous, he couldn't understand why he felt like that.

Night brought the frail woman back to his tent and placed her under the wolf pelt that he used as a blanket. Her wound was cleaned, and more of the herb was put on it. It was bandaged and the woman's heartbeat stablised, making Night calm down. She awoke a few hours later, groggy hazel eyes opening to see a tepee, and feeling a fluffy blanket on top of her. She realised it was a wolf pelt and jumped up, screeching and then regretting her sudden movement, and realising she only had her underwear on. She heard heavy footsteps and grabbed the pelt, covering her body. Night had heard her screech and walked quickly into the tepee. "Miss, be careful, you were gravely wounded only hours ago". The woman stared at Night, her eyes wide. "Wh...why I am I in my underwear?" He kept his voice calm. "I assure you I did not undress you. My Grandmother did, to clean your clothes of the blood. I found you in the forest. Do you know what happened and why you were there?" The woman shook her head and frowned. "I don't know, I don't even know my own name. I, why can't I think? My head feels jumbled up, like it a complete puzzle that was shaken and messed up, and some pieces fell onto the floor". Lycyrian growled.

_'Oh the little thing can't remember a thing. Frail, delicious specimen'._

Night battled the now lust driven wolf and looked at the girl to see her fiddling with the pelt, and then he noticed how pale she was. Her skin was alabaster white, and she was tiny, looking very young too. Night almost growled, the poor woman didn't know who she was, and did not need him silently admiring her. She sat back down but cried out, her injury was bleeding again. Night shook his head and his wolf made him gag with the smell of it. The woman laughed a little, but he saw in her eyes that it meant no harm, and that she was telling the truth about her amnesia. Her hazel orbs scanned him and he saw the cogs in her mind, moving around and wondered what she was thinking. He grabbed a clean cloth and some warm water to clean the blood, and some more of the herb on it. She smiled at him. "May I ask your name?" Night put away the bowl and cloth. "It's Nightwolf, and you are in my village now. You are safe here". "I guess I need a name. What is that revolting yet helpful herb's name?" He laughed. "It is called Heivala". "Hmm, well, how about Vala? It's short. And I hate to be a burden but I really need something to wear". Night stood up and retrieved some of his clothes for the time being, and giving her a belt as they were too big for her. "Thank you". He smiled at her politeness. "You're welcome Vala. Now, you also need to rest. I know you have rested already, but as you sleep, I ask may I use my healing magic on the injury? I do not need to touch your skin, and I can get my grandmother to do it, in case you prefer a woman to". Vala shook her head. "I am okay with you healing it".

She stood to dress and so he left the tepee. Lycyrian had a field day with him now.

_'She would be such a tasty morsel, so small and delicate. An appetiser at best, but that is better than nothing at all. I am so very hungry shaman, why do you deprive me of sustenance? And as for admiring her, I cannot fault your actions. I am sure you would like to taste her as much as I would'._

"Wolf! I have no need for your prattle. Now quieten down, dog". The wolf growled but shut up, and Vala called his name so he reentered the tepee. "Oh and if I am seemed rude earlier, I apologise. It is nice to meet you Nightwolf and I thank you for saving me". Night tilted his head a little, he did not recall her being rude. She lifted up her hand and he shook it, feeling her warm, tiny flesh against his calloused and tanned flesh. "Thanks are not needed. It is good to make your acquaintance as well Vala. Now rest, you should be better in the morning and I shall bring you something to eat". Vala laughed and feigned upset. "Yes Dad, haha". Night left the tepee and caught himself smiling. Lycyrian was smiling too, but only because he had found a new snack and wanted to play with her like a child would a toy.

Vala fell asleep, the pain wasn't too bad now. She fell into the world of dreams and embraced every one, hoping that they would bring back some of her memories and more importantly, her identity.


	2. Vermilion Sky

Vermilion Sky

Vala awoke to a chorus of birdsong, and the smell of burning wood. Something triggered in her and she remembered that she liked the smell of that, and how others thought she was a little mad in doing so. She looked to her wound, which now, only a tiny scar remained. She managed a stretch and her limbs thanked her for it. The smell of something delicious hit her nose and Night entered the tepee to hand her a bowl of chicken soup, some crusty bread and a spoon. He also brought the attire she wore yesterday. He had noticed the Lin Quei symbol on her top, but they were disbanded months ago, after 4 of the clan, including their Grandmaster, Sub-Zero were turned into robot units. Maybe Vala had run away to avoid that fate? He left her to change, and she did so quickly. She sat outside with her bowl and ate, marveling at the lush green land and flowers that were all around her. "Goodmorning and thanks Nightwolf". He smiled, waved and took her bowl, but she shook her head. "May I wash up? It's only fair after you cooked this tasty meal for me". Night nodded and felt Lycyrian perk up.

_"She is the tasty one"._

Night berated himself for agreeing with his wolf fiend. Vala washed up and started to put them away, when she picked up a spoon with her mind. Night snapped out of his daze and stared at her. "How in the God's did you do that?" Vala's eyes were wide with fear. "I don't know. All I did was think about moving the spoon, and my mind did it!" It was then that she emitted a powerful spiritual signature, and Night had to block it from outside viewing. If she had fled from her old clan, they may be after her. She ran into his arms and shook. His arms soon wrapped around her and she involuntarily snuggled her head into his warm chest. She realised that and looked up, blinking innocently. "Sorry. I bet I look like a little child, doing that. But, can I tell you something?" Night nodded and they sat next to each other. "In my dream, I saw a vision in blue, one in grey, or maybe it was silver. One in red and one in yellow". Night remembered that the 4 Lin Quei he met had those coloured robes, so he knew of whom she spoke about. "But I can't see their faces, or bodies, just colour, shining from them. Now I am wondering if you think I have a childish mind now. Not that I am saying you are judgmental or anything, sorry". Night shook his head. "I do not think that, but I know of whom you refer to, in your dream". Lycyrian snarled.

_"She really does love to apologise. I would prefer her on her knees, almost singing a prayer of forgiveness from those coral lips. Can you honestly tell me, Night, that you would not like her, on her knees, praying to you? Your name on her lips, worshiping you?"_

Night growled and Vala looked at him, a confused look on her small face prompted him to stand up and walk away, with no explanation. He could not give her one, because he would not dare sully her beauty with his wolf's disgusting, impure thoughts. He stormed off to the riverbank and paced.

_"You know as well as I that there is only one way to stop my bloodlust is to perform a blood ritual. And for that, you must make her bleed. Make her vermilion life into the sigil, and light 3 candles. That is all"._

Night cursed. "By the Gods, I will not cut her, nor harm a hair on her head, or any other sick. twisted notion that you can come up with. She has been here less than a day, and you lust after her? So you kill her, then what? Use me to find some other fair maiden for your debauchery? I swear on all that is pure and good in this land, that you shall never take control of me". The wolf growled again and again.

_"Well then. I always come out when she is near, and she is near. KILL, KILL, Just one bite. Night, come on. The knife, Night, the knife on your belt, scare her, then bite her"._

Vala heard Night speaking but she couldn't see anyone else there, so curiosity got the better of her, and she ventured over to the shaman.

_"Curiosity killed the cat, little girl. Come a little closer"._

Now Night growled, and the wolf was winning his fight against the weakening resolve of the shaman. His eyes turned in glistening topaz orbs, a thick, jet black slit in the middle and he saw his reflection in the crystalline water. One last ditch attempt to stop the spirit failed. Vala knew, she somehow knew something was wrong and moved to the side when Night pounced at her. He growled and jumped again, this time pinning her. Vala did not struggle and that confused the wolf.

_"Why no struggle? That is the second best part of a kill. This will hurt, but hearing you agonised screams never cease to please me for all eternity. Now scream, bitch, scream as you draw your last breath on this pitiful world"._

Vala used her mind and stopped Lycyrian, his teeth mere inches away from her neck, and she became almost feral herself. "Now now, pup. Someone hasn't had their food and won't get it if they are a bad, bad mutt. I really don't want to be killed. It would be inconvenient, since your master saved my life, and I intend on repaying that debt, in full. That means removing you, and kicking your mangy hide into the Netherealm. So, pup, who's the scary one now, hmm?" Vala growled at him and he looked a little perturbed.

_"Just what are you? You are not human. That growl, was animalistic, untamed, and if I may be so bold, highly erotic. Maybe I misjudged you. A man may not have tamed you after all"._

Vala laughed. "Tamed me? Ha, that's funny. Tell me another joke mutt, I like it. And I am human, it's just if you piss me off, I tend to get rather vocal. Now". She rolled over and pinned the now smirking wolf.

_"The dominant type are we? Again, you intrigue me. I still want your blood though, your flesh, coating my claws"._

Vala laughed again, only her tone became sinister. "Your claws have already cut my clothing, and only after it was cleaned too. Naughty wolfie. You should heel under me, it'll save you the pain of my throwing knife in your thigh. And poor Night doesn't deserve that". She used her mind to crush the wolf and bring Night back, and he came back, a little disturbed, and with a woman on top of him? When did that happen? And this is way too soon for that. Vala stood up and helped him up. "I...I'm sorry. Lycyrian tried to kill you. I couldn't stop him. I am deeply sorry and cannot describe how angry I feel right now". Night shakily walked over to the lake and threw some of the cool aqua onto his face. He felt her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you are okay. I was a little mean. But I remember now, my name at least. And my clan given name". Night managed a small smile but couldn't bare to look at the tiny woman that the bastard wolf had mounted (not properly, thank the Gods) and almost killed.

Vala held out her hand again and smiled. "I am fine, honestly, and I don't lie, I don't like lies or see the point in them. I'm Kara, and my given name is Vixen. Pleased to meet you, and well, I apologise again but I cannot say the same for pup there". The wolf growled at the word pup and Night laughed. He shook Kara's hand but felt a headache looming, at the edge of his brain. "May I?" Night was confused but nodded. Kara put a hand just above his forehead and his headache vanished. He was grateful, but he was the healer in the village, and now he was getting healed by someone else? It made him wonder though. Could he make her his apprentice? Could she heal the villagers when he was away? More importantly, would they trust her like he did? Trust isn't an easy thing to earn, and despite him only knowing Kara now for a full day, he trusted her.

"I can't believe how I spoke to you. Well the wolf, but still, it was degrading! I am so sorry Night. I don't belong here, in this peaceful place. I just seem to bring chaos here. I need to go, try and find my own way". Night almost shouted at her and grabbed her hand forcefully. "No. Stay, please". Well done Night for giving her a great reason to stay, not. He almost smacked himself for saying that. Kara just held his hand in her small hands. "I will stay. I must repay your hospitality and care though. And no buts, mister, okay?" She feigned authority and Night laughed.

As much as he hated to admit it, Lycyrian was right. Kara certainly was an interesting young woman.


	3. Blood And Tears

Blood And Tears

Kara spent the next few days trying to gain the clan's trust. Not easy considering she only knew her name, so when asked about her background, herself, all she could manage was tilting her head to the side, subconsciously adding doe eyes to that, and they almost felt sorry for her. Night really did feel bad, she genuinely did not know anything and yet the clan thought she was lying. Perhaps a spy? After all, there had been spies watching the reservation recently, they were swiftly taken care of but the thought of their blades and spears to her throat frightened him immensely.

He came back from a heated meeting to crying. Kara's tears of anguish, afraid for her life, judged from every angle and being called a liar sent a painful twinge straight in Night's heart. He almost doubled over and struggled to breathe. Kara heard rustling outside and left the tepee. She sat in front of Night, legs crossed and put her hand on his chest and felt his heart thud against his rib cage. She also felt Lycyrian, dying to be let loose and cause mayhem. Kara stopped that, her healing, amethyst light bathing Night. But his heart did not slow it's beat, drum like and making him light headed. He opened his eyes to see her steadying him, her big, bright hazel eyes serene, her posture graceful, her blush lips smiling.

Spirits, she is beautiful.

Kara helped him up, into the tepee and sat him on his bed but he stood up again. Kara frowned and shook a finger at him, laughing and putting her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm, no fever. Are you okay? Have you been running?"

Night shook his head. "I am fine, and no. It got a little heated as I spoke to the clan, about you. I cannot believe the way they have treated you. Not a single man here was brought up to judge, or be immoral to others. You do not deserve this treatment. And they even call me licentious, saying I can no longer cope with Lycyrian. Yes he has been worse since I found you in death's grasp, but that does not mean that I am no less capable a leader because of that".

The look in Kara's tearful eyes told him something he didn't wish to see nor hear. "I should go. If the clan do not believe you, because of that, I must leave. I am so sorry Night. I don't even know if the clan are right to disown me. I am not one of them. It would be better for...".

Night cut her off, his and Lycyrian's voice merging, acrimony mixing with sympathy and compassion.

_"Better for whom?_ Them? _You?_ _They treat you with disdain. _Do I disconcert you the way they do? _Look upon you in scorn? _I do not. _Leaving lets them win, lets your misplaced memories_..._argh_...ARGH".

Night's head hurt, the world revolved and Kara began to cry again.

"Night? No, Lycyrian. Please let go of Night. I know why you harm him. But please, if there is any of the wonderful man I see in front of me left in there, let him go. If you really require a sacrifice, I will free you. No games, no lies, I promise".

Lycyrian just laughed, making Kara's chest tighten with emotion.

_"Wonderful? Ha, keep praising girl, it serves to please me. You speak of the man like you have known him for all of your life, which if I have my way will end suddenly, unexpectedly and NOW"._

The alpha jumped Kara again but Kara levitated him with her mind, the brutal wolf now reduced to muttered curses.

"I don't think you heard what I said. I am offering Night and yourself freedom, you leave Night's body, and I will restore you, on the grounds that you leave, and never bother Night, this village, anyone in it, or myself again. Break any of those terms and I will kill you, no hesitation will be present in my actions"_._

The wolf seemed to ponder that.

_"Free? Freedom is but a boon for me, and Night shall always be burdened with spirits, no matter your actions. Freedom...where would I go? I have to eat something, I cannot live on grass and leaves"._

Kara spoke, confident and aware of the situation and everything around her.

"You can feed on what eats that grass and leaves. Rabbits, voles, birds even. You are an apex predator. I have no doubt in my mind that you will find some land to claim. Just not this one. This one belongs to an ancient people. I respect you, that is why I am giving this opportunity to you. Please, think on it, even if only for a second. You may have an eternity to live, but Night does not".

Lycyrian's citrine eyes faded into the more familiar chocolate eyes of Night, and he sat down on his bed. It took a while for it to sink in that he was clutching Kara's hand, his large hands dwarfing hers. Her eyes were full of respect, and no longer heavy with tears. She smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"I will help you, only if you want me too though".

Night nodded, certain that he did indeed need some assistance. His voice was now hoarse but he managed to reply.

"Please".

Night had a feeling that admitting he needed help was something he would have to get used to from now onward.


	4. Carnal Aversion

Carnal Aversion

Kara spent a few weeks teaching Night about self control. She had remembered that she used to do Tai Chi, to help center herself. Self control however was not easy for him:

1: He had a rampant wolf spirit that wanted nothing more than for Kara to turn her back to him, and he would be on her faster than a fly on a fresh pile of crap.

And 2: Night swore that with every day that had passed, Kara grew more beautiful. Almost to the point where he didn't want to blink in case he missed her, moving an errant stand of hair off her face, or her cheeks glowing a rose pink when she smiled.

But Night's strong and resolute resolve saw him through even the toughest situations she put him in. The worst being when she walked past and Lycyrian picked up on the scent of her fresh sweat, and Night felt dizzy, very dizzy, like he had been punched full force in the face. Kara was at his side in seconds but that just made his mind fog up, and he began to sway unknowingly. Back and forth, back and forth until she snapped her fingers, immediately eliminating the haze that had clouded over his rational brain.

"I think we will end this session today. Tai Chi may seem a little silly but it does help with focusing the mind, body and spirit. How is wolfie? Haha".

The wolf had learned that when she mocked him, it was a joke, as she knew all too well what he was capable of, and she did not wish to make him burden Night even more than he already did.

"He is skulking. Cowering in the corner like some scared pup". The wolf growled and Night shook his head. "I think he tolerates you, then grows angry, then decides that you are his next meal. I tell him no and he just stops. No witty comebacks, and no trying to take over me".

Kara was a little confused. "Does he think I am trying to tame him?"

Night nodded.

"I am not. I am merely trying to alleviate his nastiness, and hatred, and minimize your pain and struggle because of that. I am sorry Lycyrian, I would never try to cage you, or put a lead on you, I promise".

_"Really girl? Because from what I have witnessed, you clearly have the shaman in a cage, and you are his ringleader. What is he? A fucking circus animal that does your every bidding? Leave him be and just let me eat you. I promise that it won't hurt, much". _

"I heard that wolf. And no, Night is a person. A damn fine and respectable one at that. Many people could learn from him". Kara smiled at Night. He smiled back and luckily, his warpaint hid his blush.

"Thank you, but I just do what I can".

Kara put her hand on his shoulder. "You are too modest. You make the most of everything you have, and use your environment. You work hard too. You deserve praise". She kissed his forehead and turned, her face becoming beetroot red. Did I really just do that? I need a bath, something to get me away from this spot. "Er Night? Where is the bath? I feel a little uncomfortable with bathing in the lake".

Night went to the tepee, sat down next to it and pointed to a door that led into his bath. "It's through that door". Kara walked to him and nodded in thanks. She entered the room and stripped off, running some hot water and sighing as it's steam hit her already warm body. She had been fighting Night too, only slow paced, calculated fights, but her arms and legs ached with the effort. She opened a pouch on her Lin Quei robes and put some fresh lavender in the bath, it's scent relaxing her, uncoiling the tension in her limbs. She turned off the tap and got in the bath.

Night had picked up the smell of the lavender. It reminded him of his dead wife, she had died years ago, but that was her favourite scent. He no longer mourned her loss, but remembered her fondly.

_"That smell, so familiar. Why not join her Night? Put your stubbornness aside for once, I wish to play with the chew toy". The wolf stopped talking abruptly, and sniffed. "Everything about her captivates me so, I would make her death slow and pleasurable"._

Night scoffed. "For you or her? Your depravity knows now bounds. You only wish to make her bleed, and I will never allow that. By the gods guiding light, you shall not have your way with her, nor use my body to try".

Lycyrian now snarled, making Night panic about his intentions. _"She already is bleeding. It's driving me to madness. Night, I do not care for your gods, and light and all that nonsense. All I care for is food, and the darkness that surrounds your heart. Give in to that darkness Night. Let it fester, it's tendrils etch in your brain, carve into her flesh. Taste her life essence". _

Night shot up. "Bleeding?! Oh...you disgusting piece of mangy fur. I hold genuine concern for her, not for your hormonal tendencies. I...I can feel her pain". Night put a hand on his abdomen, feeling a sharp pain hit it and he winced. "Kara, my rozene...".

_"Rozene? Your rose? It seems that you have indeed fallen deep. Was it not as I predicted?" _The wolf's made Night's front and bottom teeth turn into razor sharp fangs._ "Come Kara, death wants to embrace you, and my fangs wish to taste you". _

Night growled and accidentally bit his tongue, making it bleed. He hissed and grabbed a bowl of water to swill out his mouth. He heard Kara squeal and cry out.

"Night! I hate to be very disgusting right now but...". Night already knew, and massaged his sore jaw, before walking to his Grandmother's tepee, and getting what would be Kara's cotton saviour in her time of need. Kara was careful to move, not wanting to stain the bath or floor. She stood and put her hand between her legs, grabbing her towel and putting it around her body. She opened the door to see Night's back facing her, and a pad in his right hand.

"Thank you, and sorry again. I bet wolfie dearest is loving my suffering". She giggled a little but regretted that immediately, as it set off her period. She shut the door and luckily, the bath room had a door that joined on to the toilet, so she went in there. Night wanted to help her, the pain he felt was akin to having his own tomahawks embedded in his groin, which actually happened when he fought the same man that had injured Kara almost a month ago.

Ermac.

Night wanted to tear him apart, but he was not brought up to be violent. He was brought up by a loving and caring mother, and a stern, yet fair father. Both were fierce warriors, but preached peace when they could, when they felt that fighting would not solve anything. He almost laughed at how ironic it now was, that he had inside him, a very violent, mischievous and possibly psychotic wolf spirit. He heard a noise and turned to see Kara coming out of the bathroom, her pain visible on her face.

"I'll be okay". When Night frowned as he knew she was lying, she walked away from him. "Okay, so I am in quite a lot of pain. I cannot heal myself, now I hate that about my power. But I will cope. I have done it before, I can do it again". She stumbled a little but regained her footing and disappeared behind the thick material of the tepee. Night knew that with the pain, she would not be able to rest easy, so he walked into the tepee and placed his hand above the wolf pelt that had a slightly angry Kara underneath it.

"What are you doing? Isn't Lycyrian wanting to kill me?" Night regretted his answer, but he would not lie to her.

"Not kill". He gulped and refused to look her in the eye.

"Oh...OH GOD. Ew, no! Night!" Kara shuffled and panic swept through her, rooting her to the bed. "Anything but that! Night, please, get as far away from me as possible, miles away if need be". But Night shook his head.

"I need to learn to control him. And this, I am sorry to say, will test him and myself. And I am stopping him, controlling him. I, nor he will hurt you. Please, may I use my healing power to at least sooth your distress?" Kara saw and knew that Night could help her, without Lycyrian trying to, well, she didn't wish to think about that. She nodded and Night's magic swirled around her waist and stomach, and she felt the pain ebb away slowly. She moved up and her face was now near his. A particularly strong pain wave gripped her and she kissed Night, his shock not leaving until she had stopped.

"Erm. Ahem. How are you feeling now?" Kara nodded but pulled his face down again.

"I didn't kiss you just for the sake of it but I admit, it did seem rather impulsive. Can I try it again?" Night turned away from her, leaving her feeling a little hurt.

"Why did you do that?"

Kara stood up and turned him to face her. "Because, how do I put this without sound cliched? My chest constricts when I look at you, my speech eludes me sometimes, and other times, I blush so vividly that I have to walk away. I even jumped into the lake once, fully clothed, just so it's cold would make my cheeks pale again. Night, I care, a lot". Kara tentatively, put her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently, it's smooth warmth making her blush reappear.

Night processed what she had just said. She cared. How in the Gods did someone so perfect as her care for someone as flawed as himself? He felt an odd mix of happiness and sadness, she did not deserve him, unstable and a possible threat to her life. But she stayed, not just because she wanted to regain her memories, if possible, but also because she cared. Night's hand stroked her pale skin, it's gentle curves and softness under his calloused fingers made his heart stir with feelings he had long since thought were dead. His other hand glided through her hair, and her lavender scent flooded his nose. He bent down and kissed her, chapped lips meeting her soft, just right plump lips. Each kiss was soft, slightly deeper than the last.

Part of him felt really bad. What if she regained her memories, and she already had a partner? Someone she adored and had given her heart too? That would make him just some kiss, something to pass the time, rid herself of boredom. Was she bored with him? All the negativity made him unhappy. He lay down and Kara soon fell asleep with her head on his chest.

He too fell asleep, only to be awoken hours later by a loud crack of purple light. Kara's spirit signature, he must have wavered in his attempt to block it from outsiders that may be after her. He carefully lay down his fast asleep charge and ventured outside, spirit tomahawks appearing out of nowhere in his hands.

"Who are you?" The woman looked at him, concern filling her eyes.

"Tiama, and I felt my daughter's presence faintly, but it is here nonetheless". Night bowed, Tiama was the goddess of healing, telekinesis and telepathy. So Kara was a demi-goddess? That shocked him, and meant that she would be incredibly powerful.

"Lady Tiama. I apologise for blocking Kara's spirit signal, but I was afraid that if someone were looking for her, they would sense it, and so I blocked it, for her protection". Tiama just nodded.

"Thank you Nightwolf. I appreciate what you have done for her. I fear that she will not recognise me though. Please tell her that I was here, it may jog her memory. Thank you again, and may the Elder God's light shine down upon you". Tiama vanished and left Night speechless.

Kara...


	5. Retaliation

Retaliation

Kara woke up, her period pain was now so bad that she had to get up to throw up. She ran outside and vomited a few times. Afterward she felt a little better, and went back into the tepee to try and sleep again.

Night woke up to screaming and a malicious laugh. He threw off his pelt cover and ran outside, to see the man who had tried to kill her, Ermac, gripping her throat tightly and holding her a few inches off of the ground.

"Let go of her. So, you have come back to finish what you started like an obedient little servant have you? I will let you know now that I shall never allow that to happen".

One of Night's spirit tomahawks appeared and he threw it into the specter's shoulder, and he prompted dropped Kara, who curled up in the fetal position and coughed. Night growled and prepared to fight the green eyed menace. Ermac flew at him, but Night punched him back down. Ermac flipped up and swiftly dodged all of the shaman's attacks. He was lighter, smaller than the shaman, and so consequently he was faster. Kara watched, frozen in fear. Seeing Ermac again, his presence, those eyes, penetrating her soul. He then appeared next to her and slammed his foot into her head, and her world blurred. But before she gave in, she rolled and swept his foot from under him, and as he fell backwards, his head smashed against a wall and he fell unconscious.

Night ran to Kara. He held her almost like one would a child, cradling her head to his chest. His heard thumped, and he then realised that he would sacrifice everything to be with her, to love her. Even if she did not love him back, or she had someone else that she couldn't remember right now. He decided that if his heart was to be broken, then so be it. They had only known each other for a short time, but she had etched her way, unknowingly, into his heart. He looked to where Ermac had fallen, and saw that he had gone, and his spirit signal was there no longer. The shaman flinched when he saw Kara's period blood running down a partially bare thigh.

"I am okay, a little dizzy but okay".

Night shook his head. "I cannot apologise enough. I should have known he was here, and protected you".

Now Kara shook her head. "You were resting. Please do not blame yourself. It was my fault, I barely remember any moves, or fighting styles. I could have stopped him with my mind but my powers eluded me".

"Still, I should have been there. It is against my clan's customs to share a tepee with someone of the opposite gender, but I will break that rule for you. Now to take care of Ermac".

"Kill him? Isn't that against the clan's rules too? Please, don't break one, yet alone two rules for me".

Night could not reply, Lycyrian was beginning to take over him.

_"How many times do I have to be denied my basic instinct, and dare I say it, NATURAL instinct? Damned woman! Your offer, I would have considered it if your blood didn't smell incredible, almost innocent. Normally, I would revel in agony, distress and pain. But with you, I shall not do that. I shall bleed you dry quickly and as painlessly as I can. You will pass away, ever the beautiful maiden and with dignity". _

Night was no longer there, the wolf had engulfed his kind soul. His topaz eyes, thick onyx slit in the middle were almost glazed over, as he eyed his prey. He stroked her face and saw the fear in her eyes. He moved her head to the side, to expose the creamy skin of her neck. It looked fragile, like one touch would shatter it. Kara saw her life flash before her eyes, but it happened so fast she could not make any out any of it clearly. Damn amnesia! But none of that mattered anymore. She took a deep breath and accepted her fate. The alpha let his breath warm her shaking form before he bit her, three quarters of his canine's piercing her flesh.

Kara cried, tears of agony. It hurt, beyond any comprehension. Her body began to hurt, her head span and she almost threw up. As she blacked out, taken by death's grasp, she saw the wolf's teeth leave her neck and then she died. Lycyrian stroked her pale skin. It was still warm, but would soon turn cold. Her alabaster skin tone would soon pallor into a horrid shade of grey. He said a silent prayer for her to pass safely on to the afterlife.

Night woke up, drenched in a cold sweat. He threw off his pelt cover and ran to Kara's tepee. He breathed a sigh of relief to see her, sleeping soundly, her chest moving up and down softly. He left and scouted out the village. There was no sign of Ermac, nor any evidence that he had been there. That nightmare had frightened the shaman. There was only one way to end this and it would not be allowed, unless he didn't tell anyone, especially Kara or his grandmother.

Ermac had to die for anyone to sleep a little easier.


	6. Sow The Seeds

Cocheta means stranger.

Sow The Seeds

When the village awoke, an uproar followed. Their shaman was missing. The commotion woke a now pain free Kara, who panicked and got dressed as quickly as she could. She ran outside and focused her mind on Night. She located him, but he was far away, and running after him may not be the best option. To the clan, they would just think she was trying to slink away, with her tail between her legs because she may have done something to him.

The clan elders questioned her, but in their own tongue, something Night had not yet discussed with her. All could see her wide eyed gaze, terrified and lost. It made them question why she looked like that. Terrified because she had done something to Night? Or lost because he had helped her to calm down, rehabilitate her into an unknown place. Whatever the case was, Night had to be found.

Three of the strongest warriors in the clan were sent out in different directions. But each went the wrong way, and Kara shouted to them, hoping that they would know what she was saying.

"No, please Sir! Night is to the East, at least a few hours away on foot. I feel partially responsible for his departure as he may be after the man that tried to kill me. Please, I speak the truth".

The chief just glared at the tiny, almost waif-like woman and laughed. His laughter rumbled and Kara almost cried at his nastiness towards her.

"And tell me, I wish to know why we should listen to a cocheta? You think you belong here because the foolish warrior Nightwolf brought you here? You will never be one of my proud, sacred people".

Kara somehow mustered up the courage to speak to possibly the scariest man she had ever met.

"I do not ask to be a part of your incredible people, I would never be worthy of that honour. The mere fact that I am here now must prove that I could not be a threat, or I would have been dealt with swiftly. I cannot assure you, I can only tell you, that I know where Night is. I do not ask for any of you trust me, only that you lend me your ears, just for now".

The chief looked to his men, who remained defiant, but he motioned for them to walk to the east, before walking away himself. An old woman came through the congregation of people and stood next to Kara.

"You must be Night's grandmother". The woman nodded.

"Ogin Kara".

Kara tilted her head at that, it didn't seem like an insult. The older woman laughed a little.

"It means wild rose. You are a wild one, young one. No wonder my grandson seems taken with you".

"Really? But he is calm, docile. If I am wild, then surely he would run away".

The woman now held a somber expression.

"His wife used to be docile, like him. She was sweet and kind. But he would never tell her, but he wanted someone who was strong willed, brave, not just beautiful. You are all of those things. And I can see, when I look at him, even with my weary eyes, that look he gave her. Adoration, and I felt an inner peace with him when he spoke about you".

Kara couldn't stop the blush from creeping up and into her cheeks.

"To have captured Night's heart, she must have certainly been something. I care for him, so much it frightens me. I don't know if I have ever felt anything like this before, nor do I know how to react to affection".

"Be yourself, that is how to be in a positive love. If it was not meant to be, it would not have happened. Something brought you together that night, a higher power. And in seeing him happy again, I thank it".

Kara now smiled and the woman smiled back.

"I think I know what happened, to draw him to me. I remember calling out, but my lips were not moving, it must have been with my telepathy. Then when he went to pick me up, he felt my pain jolt through his body. And ever since then, I could feel his heart beat, his breaths, his pain, I can even hear Lycyrian's voice when he is only supposed to be heard by Night. I think, I think we are tied somehow. Like our souls are entwined. And to be truly honest with you, I am happy about that. If I can help him in any way, then I will. I promise".

The older woman took her hand and smiled, chanting something that made a grey mist of magic swirl around their hands. The magic expanded until both could see Night, standing on top of a mountain peak, as if searching for something, or someone. Kara spoke to him and he flinched, looking around, and then spotting a familiar mist in front of him.

"Kara? Gran?"

"Night, three warriors from your clan are looking for you. They only left a short while ago though. Please, join them and come back. I will take full responsibility for you leaving, after all, it is my fault".

Night shook his head.

"It is not, and never has been. I will come back, but on one condition. You let me take the punishment for me leaving. Deal?"

Kara sighed but nodded.

"Fine. But if you are banished, or hurt in any way, I will be very upset, and I will leave".

The smoke had vanished before Night got to reply. He retraced his steps and Kara sat on her bed, worried sick for what may happen when he returned. The chief was a stern man, and Kara expected no less. He wouldn't have gotten to the position he is in now if he wasn't like that. It took a few more hours for the party to return. Kara however, was mumbling to herself. She had remembered something but her mind only gave it to her tongue in fragments. She decided to try and voice the unclear memory.

Night overheard her, and something told him to eavesdrop, even though it wasn't in his nature. He wished he hadn't.

"Smoke, grey, rather blunt, but sweet in his own way. Smoke, Tomas? Maybe. Heart flutters, smiling constantly, happy. I love him. I...damn mind! Why can't you work properly? Who is Smoke? And why do I see him, clearly in my mind?"

Kara slammed her foot down and pouted, wishing for this man to be here, then possibly, she could work out more about him.

Night knew whom Kara spoke of. Smoke was a member of the Lin Quei, but he was made into a robot unit, although no one had seen him in that guise. So Kara did have someone, and she still loved him. Even if her memory wasn't perfect, she said she loved him. Even the wolf had no witty comeback to throw at the shaman.

Night felt his heart shatter, and a single tear, mixed with war paint slowly slid down his face.


	7. Past Lives

Past Lives

Tiama appeared in the village at the sound of crying, but not that of her daughter. These were Nightwolf's tears. She knew that she had to tell him of Kara's past, otherwise she could feel he would break.

"Nightwolf, your spirit is waning. Please, let me tell you about my child's past. It does indeed involve Smoke, but this was long ago. She no longer feels anything for him. Her words are one of a confused mind, grasping at fragments that appear. Shall I continue with Kara here, or just yourself and I?"

Night managed to speak, despite his croak ridden voice, another product of his tears.

"I think Kara should be here. I feel strange for speaking about her without her being here. I also feel that I am intruding on her life, past or not. I do not wish to let her go, but I cannot fathom a reason why. Kara? Are you feeling okay? There is someone here to see you".

Kara stepped outside, no longer crying, and looked to the purple robed woman, noticing that she looked like an older version of herself.

"Kara, my dear. I have been worried so. I wished to find you, but evil magic has kept me apart from you, my dear child. I am Tiama, the goddess of healing, telepathy and telekinesis. I am your Mother. I wished to bring your Father here too, but I feared that it would overwhelm your fragile mindset".

Kara looked at Tiama, this woman claiming to be her Mother, and felt a sense of calm, wellbeing. This woman was not lying.

"Mother? I wondered why you look like myself, or I look like you I should say. Is something wrong?"

"No my child, but something you said whilst recounting your past has brought me here, to explain it fully to Nightwolf".

Kara noticed that Night had been crying, and she wanted to hold him. But one look from his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He had heard her, saying that she loved another man. Now he felt like nothing more than something to pass the time until her and Smoke were reunited. But that would never happen. He was dead as far as she was concerned.

"Kara began training at the Lin Quei temple at 18 years of age. The man who became her trainer was Smoke, or Tomas Vrbada, his real name. After a month or so, it became clear that there was something between them. Jakal, my husband, a general in their ranks informed me that Kara and Tomas had become close. Then they became a couple. The relationship lasted 4 years, but then he disappeared".

Whilst her Mother spoke, Kara's mind was flooded with images of what she spoke about. Her, in Smoke's arms, smiling, an overwhelming sense of happiness flooded her, and everything seemed safe and peaceful. But then the air turned foul, and he went missing. She began to tear up at this memory.

"Kara and the other clan searched for him, but all of them went missing too. She was left all alone. After travelling the realms for a few years, she eventually came here, and that is how she ended up here, with you Nightwolf. I do not know what prompted Ermac to attack her, since his alignment is neutral, so he should not just randomly attack someone. Not without cause. Kara?"

Kara looked up.

"Yes?...Night, I remember. I was hurt, afflicted by Tomas' sudden disappearance. I missed him, even grieved for him when I feared he were dead. But, I am 25 now, and that happened at 21. I do not care for him anymore. I have accepted that he is gone, and will never come back. I said I loved him because all I saw was him. But his fog has cleared from my head and I now see that, even he I could not care for as much as I do you. This must not be easy for you. I have become such a burden on you and for that, I must leave with my Mother".

Night growled unintentionally, Lycyrian wanted some attention.

_"If you had just let me kill you, the shaman would not have to suffer you, foolish mortal. You play with his heart like it is glass, and your carelessness will hurt him as you smash it. Night, enough of your meditation and heartache, if you do not end her life, then I will. Her blood shall become a river, of sorrow and lies"._

Night scratched his temples, in a vain and frankly stupid attempt to shut the wolf up.

"'She' has a name wolf. Kara will not do that. I know the truth now. Thank you, Lady Tiama. Kara, do not go. I cannot bare to see you leave on such a sad note. You bared everything for me".

_"Not everything"._ The wolf smirked.

"Ugh. The point I am trying to get at is, I will not deny what I feel. Ermac, nor Lycyrian, nor the Gods will stop me from staying at your side. I admit, my trust in you wavered when I heard your confession of love for another man, but it will never diminish again".

Kara walked to Night and hugged him, even though her short arms could barely get around his shoulders, she did her best. Night put his head in her hair, enjoying it's softness. She looked up at him, and they kissed. It became hungry, and deep fast, and Night for a little while, let his guard down, and got lost in her radiant aura. Their tongues clashed a little. He sat her on a wall, her legs either side of his hips, and she moaned into his ear as their groins were pushed together. His mouth went to the side of her pale neck and he glided his lips down it, earning a shiver from Kara. Her Mother however had only walked a short distance away from the pair, and a quick "Ahem" snapped them out of their daze.

"Sorry Mother, I forgot you were still there".

Kara disentangled herself from the shaman, and walked to Tiama, hugging her for a good few minutes.

"It is my fault. I should not have let it get so far. Forgive me Kara, Lady Tiama".

Night bowed but Tiama waved her hand.

"I know you mean no harm to my daughter, but I do think it is a little soon for something more to happen. I trust you will look after her, and that you will look after him too Kara".

"Of course".

Both shaman and Kara said that at the same time, and laughed a little.

"Good. I love you Kara, my little pup. Take care of yourself, and I shall inform you before I bring your Father here. Goodbye for now, and may the Elder God's light shine upon you both".

Tiama faded into a puff of purple energy. Night and Kara looked at each other like two naughty school children, and ended up laughing again. Kara walked to him and lay down. He did too and she put her head on his chest. She felt a little sleepy but made sure to tell him how delighted she was with him.

"I love you".

Night's heart almost came out of his chest when he heard those words. He still did not believe that he was worthy of her affection, but he savored it, holding onto it tightly.

"And I love you".

He felt Kara smile against his chest and it made him feel like maybe, just maybe, he was worthy of her.


	8. Danger On The Horizon

Danger On the Horizon

Kara began training, and slowly her 18 years of training came back to her. Her main style was Capoeira, so her body was flexible. She bounded around, full of grace and poise. She flipped over some walls, gaining her arm strength back. Then she walked along a two inch wall, like a cat and it had Night wondering how she did that, as he came back from a spirit walk with the elders. He sat by the wall and she smiled at him.

"Good morning".

"Good morning Kara. And how are you?" Kara spun around and then crouched down.

"I am fine, although I heard a voice in my head, and I recognised it". She smiled again. Night smiled back. "It was Father. He is on his way here today. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure where you were".

At this point, Lycyrian laughed cruelly.

_"Really? So you do not try to sense the shaman's whereabouts? And don't flip around, it stimulates my prey drive"._

Kara just shook her head. "Why would I follow him around with my mind? He has never said I can, and I would never do that behind his back. If he says I can...".

_"Then what? You'll monitor him? What did I say about Night being your circus animal? You crack the whip, pull the reigns and he will do anything you ask. Even if you asked him to walk in to a fire, he is blinded by you, so he would do it"_.

Kara just used her mind to calm the wolf. "Ah, Dad's here. Are you worried Night?"

The shaman pondered this, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't. He had heard of her Father, Jin Amakura, aka Jakal, the man who had been known to cause earthquakes and landslides if he were angered. If Night annoyed him, he knew that the reservation could be destroyed. Part of him wanted to just say hello, and then be quiet. Kara sensed his nervous energy and kissed his cheek.

"Father only ever once made a landslide, and that was to deflect the wrath of an undead army that threatened to overcome the Lin Quei temple. He is no barbarian I can assure you. Is he allowed here?"

Night nodded, seemingly reassured by his love's words. "He is. I have spoken to the clan and they agreed to let him enter the village".

Jakal appeared, with Tiama not far behind. He saw Kara, perched on a wall and shook his head, though he also smiled.

"And I find my cub on a wall. Balance always was one of your strong points". Kara hopped down and hugged her him, having not seen him in a long while.

"And you must be Nightwolf". Jakal, clad in his Lin Quei robes, consisting of black and bronze cloth, a huge samurai sword on his back and a few throwing knives on his belt made Night flinch. He recalled having his own weapons embedded in his body, and did not want any more injuries, and certainly not by his love's Father.

"I am. It is good to meet you Sir. I have heard many things". Jakal picked up on his choice of words.

"I see. Not good, or bad things. Well, that makes a change, usually it is many a bad thing. So I see you are after my daughter".

Kara coughed and her smiled faded. "Father!"

"Jin!" Tiama seconded that.

"Easy there, I did not mean that in a derogatory way".

Night just stood firm. "Sir, I am in love with your daughter. But she isn't here for me to gawp at, or think despicable things about her. Kara is precious to me, everything about her, not just her appearance". Jakal knew that already, if Night were just after her body, he would have tried to take it by now. He knew Night's type. Kind, honest and respectful. That didn't stop him from wanting to challenge him though.

"Good. Now, let's see how you fight".

Night looked shocked. "Sir, I will not fight you, I have no cause to".

Jakal laughed heartily. "I meant train. Then I shall train with you Kara, see how you are coming along after the incident". The pair bowed and began to fight, leaving Tiama snickering.

"Boys will be boys, Nightwolf will be fine. So how are things with you two?"

Kara blushed and her Mother caught that. "We are doing great. He is such an admirable person, with integrity, and such an amazing personality that we get on so well. He understands me, listens, helps me if I need it, and is there. That is all I could ask for in a man. Something is worrying me though. He isn't telling me something. He is entitled to secrets, but it still worries me".

Tiama took her daughter's hand. "He will tell you, in time, when he is ready".

Night and Jakal had finished training, and he seemed to approve of his daughter's choice of man.

"He certainly is strong".

Kara couldn't help but smirk. "Beat the old man did he, hm Dad?

Jakal laughed. "I'll show you old cub. Come, fight me".

Kara walked to him and Night walked past her and to Tiama.

"Something dark comes this way, doesn't it? Something filled with malice, hatred, a darkness never before seen".

Night nodded. "Sadly yes. I fear it is sorcery and Kara is the protagonist against it. I do not wish for her to fight alone, but she may have too. It will be a life lesson for her".

Tiama agreed. "It will, tough challenges are always frightening, but she is a strong woman. Most people look at her, small stature, small frame, and wonder how she could be powerful. But she is a force for good, a formidable opponent. Like her Father, she is strong, but does not use her strength in bad ways. He is wise, Kara is wise beyond her years. But her age, she has not yet experienced what life will throw at her. And she can't always use her powers to predict her future".

Kara was blissfully unaware of her Mother and Night's conversation, as she was busy, eloquently dodging her Father's slow, almost clumsy moves. His strength surpassed hers, but she had always been quicker. She had the upper hand, and eventually, he gave in.

"Nightwolf, see why we call her cub? She reminds us of a cat, she may be small, but she bites hard if you don't watch".

"I hope never to be on the receiving end when she releases her full power".

Kara shook her head. "Never, I would never hurt you". Jakal had a word with his wife and daughter, and they left Night and him alone.

"How serious are you about Kara? I have seen her being hurt before, and making bad decisions. And I do not wish to have to intervene if something did go awry".

"Sir...".

"Jakal is fine".

"Jakal. Kara is my strength when I have none, my soul when I feel weak, my heart when I feel sad, my sun when I feel cold, my air when I cannot breathe, the moon when I cannot see through the darkness. Not just a body to admire when I have nothing to do, not something for me to sully. I would not dare, nor dream of ever thinking about Kara as just a woman. She is Kara, perfect the way she is".

Jakal listened intently. Night got the distinct feeling that Jakal was the type who would be a fiercely loyal friend, and a deadly enemy. He hoped to be the former, as opposed to the latter.

"I am glad. I just hope you are true to your word, and that you both are happy. Right, I need to speak with the elders, discuss something". Jakal walked away, with Night and Tiama behind him.

Kara wondered what everyone was going on about, completely unaware of the fact that a grave danger was looming over her, and she would have to face it.

Running away wasn't in her nature, and her nature would be tested to the limit, and soon.


End file.
